Al Capone
Al Capone battled Jesse James in Jesse James vs Al Capone. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone was born on January 17th, 1899. He was an American gangster who led a Prohibition-era crime syndicate predominately in the 1920s-1930s. The Chicago Outfit, which subsequently also became known as the "Capones", were dedicated to smuggling and bootlegging liquor, and other illegal activities such as prostitution, in Chicago from the early 1920s to 1931. He would launder money through profits of soup kitchens and management, and sometimes give his illegal money to charity. Because of this, he was referred to by some as the modern day Robin Hood; taking from the rich and giving to the poor. Well respected, Capone had many connections to high-up officials and figures, including the mayor of Chicago. Al Capone was also famous for "The St. Valentine's Day Massacre" where, in Chicago, his mobsters shot down six men, but missed their target, Bugs Moran, on February 14th, 1929. Capone was convicted on federal charges of tax evasion in 1931 and sentenced to federal prison; he was released on parole in 1939. His incarceration included a term at the then-new Alcatraz federal prison. In the final years of Capone's life, he suffered mental and physical deterioration due to late-stage neurosyphillis, which he had contracted in his youth. On January 25th, 1947, he died from cardiac arrest after suffering a stroke. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I ain’t missing this missy of Missouri, who you trying to mess with? I’m the King of Chicago, baby, now do you have a deathwish? Hustler versus mob boss? Do you know what you’re getting into? You’re just a Confederate prick looking like Billy the Kid and Cisco! Better slow your roll, Jimmy, you ain’t getting Younger, And your crooked hick gang of brothers is gonna face a blunder; Could’a offered you'se protection, but you seem to have some check-ins I’ll bushwhack your bungalow, and cash the insurance collected. Your little rednecks by your side ain’t gonna stop my men from hunting you, Taking you, cutting you and verbally gutting the FUCK outta you! But that won’t be too hard, while you’re blacked out in the desert sun, Leave a kiss of death on your head, straight from the number one. 'Verse 2:' Easy there, Sheriff, or I’m tearing down your Home on the Prairie, I’ve assassinated assassins, now how can you scare me? C'mon, you married your cousin, what do you think you’re doing? Your Jayhawk ass is deader than seceding from the Union! 'Verse 3:' I stepped on bigger rats back in Alcatraz, capisce? When I rip you to pieces, there won’t be no rest in peace! You enslaved some blacks, evaded life, while I evaded tax I made ‘em stacks, Jesse, let’s check out your facts: You're a country boy who fled town, hopped to every other county Pissed so many off, this hot head had many a bounty, Everyone you robbed, died for you. Everyone you loved, died for you. I shoot out from black Cadillacs, but I got a Ford in mind for you. Trivia *Al Capone, along with Vic Vega and Trevor Philips, makes a brief cameo appearance in Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes, as a prisoner. He is sitting on a bed and jokes to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson “Yeah, at least this place is better than Alcatraz.” Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Jesse James vs Al Capone Category:Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Cameos Category:TKandMit